


A New Digital life

by Renommus



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renommus/pseuds/Renommus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to describe the delicacy of how life works inside of a computer, but for a girl named Ene, it’s what she had to grow accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Digital life

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was partially inspired by the song called, "Ene's Cyber Journey" by Jin. I thought it'd be a little more logical for Ene to have to learn how to adapt to her form before meeting Shintaro.

It’s hard to describe the delicacy of how life works inside of a computer, but for a girl named Ene, it’s what she had to grow accustomed to.

Her name wasn’t always “Ene”, though. Before her whole catastrophe, she was simply called Takane.

The moment after the young girl had turned into a computer program was filled with several mixed emotions and unanswered questions. It was also unclear that she was aware she had taken on a digital form at all.

_What had happened? Where was she? Why was she here? What could she have done to prevent this?_

So on and so on.

Takane had been stranded in a vast void of pitch black darkness with nothing but various glowing lights to illuminate her world. She was surrounded by dozens of geometrical shapes as far as the eye could see. There was also radiating, white and blue lines shooting in each direction she turned, not realizing she was in the midst of the global web.

As time seemed to stand still, she decided to gently trace her hand over one of the glowing lines shooting past her.

The scene in front of her changed in an instant. Before she could blink, she was watching a group of people walking past her in what seemed like an electronics store.

_Where am I?_

She scanned the setting slowly, capturing each individual’s face for a sign of familiarity.

Takane turned around in frustration, her eyes widening to the background that was behind her.

The image before her was that of a plain, sky blue color. There also seemed to be computer icons aligned on the upper left corners of the space Takane assumed she was trapped in.

“What?!” she screeched.

“Hey, look at this.”

Takane glanced back to the sudden voice drawing near her.

“Man, what’s that? Is it a program running?”

The digital girl watched as two scruffy, unwashed boys stepped closer to her, the hairs on their chins growing closer to Takane as they leaned their faces in to look at her. She stepped back in her confined space, watching the boy’s eyes follow each one of her movements.

“That’s weird… Is it a game?”

Takane gasped and cowered as one of the boy’s massive finger aimed straight for her. She closed her eyes in fear, reopening them soon after nothing had touched her.

She watched as the fingerprints of both boys smudged her view, the tapping of the glass barrier she realized she was behind starting to annoy her.

 _I’m… in a computer_. She realized.

“Hey!” Takane snapped. “Knock that off!”

The boys jumped back. They glanced at each other as they witnessed their newly found trinket could speak.

She balled her hands into fists.

_What the hell are these idiots doing? I want to get out of here… How do I get back to where I was?_

Takane looked back to the symbols on the screen. She lifted herself to each icon, opening the browsers and files of them all with the touch of her hand.

Information passed by her eyes as she flipped through the various data.

“Bah, these files are useless!” She exited out, glancing around her small space.

Takane turned back around to face the boys and the electronics store. She focused her eyes and landed her sight on a set of laptops displayed right across from her.

_How do I get over there? I’m tired of these morons staring at me… Huh, what’s that?_

Takane squinted to see a cluster of black cords underneath the table the laptops were placed above, realizing each computer was connected to one power outlet.

 _It’s like one big system. If I’m right, the form I’m in now relates to a program. Programs can be transferred to different electronics. I wonder if I can…_

Takane began to search deep within the depths of the electricity being flowed into the computer, recreating different images of her to each computer placed inside the store.

The customers gasped as Takane’s face appeared on each screen the visitors were browsing. She flashed a cheeky smile to the astonished expressions.

“Hello, hello!” She greeted gleefully. “I’m-”

Takane stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes locked onto her own image looking back at her from the multiple screens. She backed up to examine her full form, mesmerized to see the same character design Haruka drew for their video game.

_Haruka…_

A flood of emotions began to emerge from the inner depths of her heart. She knew in that moment she would never be transported back to her human shape. Her old connections to the real world were gone-obliterated. She realized the little things in her human life couldn’t happen in her digital form.

 

She couldn’t walk to the window across her bedroom to see the sunrise.

She couldn’t feel the warmth of her favorite blanket her grandma had made for her.

She couldn’t reach out to touch those precious to her.

 

_Feeling the warmth of someone else can never occur in this body…_

As Takane digested these cold facts, she also took the opportunity to take in the benefits of her new form.

The needs to eat, drink, sleep, or even breath would no longer be an issue. Sickness couldn’t be caught from the inside of her electronic barrier. Her old ill-infested body was gone forever, giving her the ability to be filled with an intense, electrifying energy that couldn’t be ceased.

 _It’s like I was reborn. I’m someone…_ new.

The digital being lifted her head to see the variety of boggled faces.

“I’m Ene!” she announced. “It was nice to see all of you, but I have other places to see!”

The screens of the computers blackened as Ene synced to a different power source, a voluminous smile taking place on Ene’s face as she was transported directly to one of the digital build boards overlooking the city.

Ene watched the millions of people zoom from place to place across the streets, but as she watched, her ecstatic perception on her new life began to fade.

After taking a moment to soak in the rest of the scenery, she retreated back into the inner depths of the global web.

The digital girl floated deep within the millions of files the internet was transferring and downloading. She watched wistfully as streams of data moved past her at stunning speed.

As Ene recalled the scene of the city, she came to the understanding that each individual had a location in mind. Each citizen had a place to be and a purpose to _why_ they needed to get there.

What was her purpose? Where was she supposed to go?

Ene groaned once she realized she was back to where she had started, asking unanswerable questions and being left with mixed emotions.

She hid her face in her baggy sleeves.

“Being alone is so boring…”

As Ene began to zone out, a small window suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Huh?”

Ene leaned in closer to read the words written.

THIS FILE WILL BE SENT TO KISARAGI SHINTARO

YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED PERMANTELY TO LIVE WITHIN THIS USER’S COMPUTER

DO YOU ACCEPT THE TERM AND CONDITION?

YES                            NO

Ene blinked. “Why him, of all people?” Another groan escaped her.

She leaned her head on her palm, gradually becoming irritated as she thought over the message.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh well, I never did go through with my pledge to him after he beat me at that game a few years ago. I guess fate decided not to let me go back on my word, huh?” she said, remembering their first encounter at her school festival.

Ene leaned over and pressed YES, a slight smirk forming on her lips as her whole body began to pixilate into the message.

 

 

A boy with lifeless eyes sat in front of his computer, clicking away on random cites before a window suddenly popped up.

 

IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM XX

Out of boredom, the boy clicked OPEN.

Before he had time to blink, his entire computer was overtaken by a glowing blue light.

Slightly panicked to the suddenness, the boy watched as a girl emerged from the email.

“Wh-Wha-”

The girl breathed in a relieved sigh before glancing up to the shocked face of the boy.

“It’s nice to meet you… _master_. Thanks for opening up that email! I’m gonna be living inside your PC starting today, so let’s try and get along, roomie!”


End file.
